Vaporizers are increasingly popular devices that are used to vaporize the active ingredients of a material, such as a plant material, for inhalation by a user. The vapor is typically released by a heating element that heats the vaporizable material through convection or conduction. Typically, the user activates the vaporizer by taking a puff or pressing a button. Many of the vaporizers today are small, hand-held, and battery-powered for ease of use.
There are several disadvantages associated with current battery-powered vaporizers. One disadvantage is that the battery life can be low due to constant heating of the device. Another disadvantage is that the temperature of the oven can vary, particularly when ambient air is drawn therethrough, which can make consistent heating and vaporizing of the material difficult.
Described herein are apparatuses and methods that may address the issues discussed above.